1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child-resistant containers for storage of hazardous material. More specifically, the present invention provides a child-resistant box with multiple finger-actuated latches for storage of medicine and other potentially harmful substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of necessary household products which can seriously injure children who may ingest or otherwise improperly use them has long been a major concern for parents. Although locked storage in out-of-the-way places works for many such products, medicines and similar products usually must be kept readily available while remaining inaccessible to children.
One common response is to employ "child-proof" caps on the medicine containers which only can be opened with the cap set in a certain direction or with a particular pressure applied to the cap. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,315 issued to Dubach et al. Although such devices are commonly employed today, their use is not uniform and they suffer from other considerable problems, including: many adults, particularly infirm persons, have difficulty operating such caps; many children, despite their small size, have little difficulty operating them; and their effectiveness can be fully compromised if the caps are not properly applied--without always being visually apparent.
One solution to these problems is to store the products in a locked box which only an adult can open. Although a key lock may be most effective to this end, it is also cumbersome, expensive, prone to lost keys, and again may be compromised if the child has access to the keys. Other boxes have been proposed to avoid these problems. Two examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,189 issued to Pearson and 3,907,103 issued to Shaw.
The Shaw patent discloses a locked box with a hinged lid held in place by hidden latches. The box is opened by squeezing the distortable side walls in a certain sequence to release the latches. The Pearson patent discloses a box with a hinged lid having two sets of spring-urged, finger-actuated latches on its top surface spaced apart at the span of an adult's hand. It is opened by using two hands to actuate the two sets of latches. Although both these devices may provide adequate security while remaining accessible to most adults, they are not without their own problems.
The Shaw device may prove difficult to open by some adults in that a substantial pressure must be applied to distort its walls prior to opening. It does not protect against certain children who seem particularly adept at opening pressure-actuated containers, such as child-resistant caps, through simple trial and error. Additionally, the completely concealed latches and method of opening may prove too challenging for many adults. The Pearson device is much more readily opened, and it is not easily defeated through mere pressure experimentation. However, it is a needlessly complex device. Moreover, the presence of all four latches on a single surface presents a child with a complete view of all the elements which must be actuated to open the box--making opening using straightedges, a counter top, or through a concerted effort with another child each a dangerous possibility.
In light of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant box which is easily opened by an adult but is intricate enough that it cannot be defeated through trial and error, and is difficult to defeat using simple tools or assistance of another child.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant box which is durable yet simple and inexpensive to construct.